Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series)
Plot When heroes alone are not enough… the world needs Legends. Having seen the future, one he will desperately try to prevent from happening, time traveling Rogue Rip Hunter is tasked with assembling a disparate Group of both heroes and villains to confront an unstoppable threat one in which not only is the planet at stake, but all of time itself. Can this ragtag Team defeat Vandal Savage and immortal threat unlike anything they have ever known? DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW Stars Victor Garber (“The Flash,” “Alias”); Brandon Routh (“Arrow,” “Superman Returns”); Arthur Darvill (“Doctor Who”); Caity Lotz (“Arrow”); Ciara Renee (“Pippin”); Franz Drameh (“Edge of Tomorrow”); with Dominic Purcell (“The Flash,” “Prison Break”); and Wentworth Miller (“The Flash,” “Prison Break”). Based on The Characters from DC Comics, DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, with executive producers Greg Berlanti (“The Flash,” upcoming “Pan”), Marc Guggenheim (“Eli Stone,” “Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters”), Andrew Kreisberg (“The Flash,” “Eli Stone,” “Warehouse 13″) and Sarah Schechter (“The Flash,” upcoming “Pan”). Synopsis *Coming Soon Cast Main Cast Members *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Victor Garber as Martin Stein, Henry Stein and Professor Zoom *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold and Citizen Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Ciara Renee as Hawkgirl *Falk Hentschel as Hawkman *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson *Amy Pemberton as Gideon *Nick Zano as Citizen Steel *Maisie Richardson Sellers as Vixen and Charlie The Trickster *Matt Letscher as Professor Zoom *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Tala Ashe as Adrianna Tomaz *Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe *Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk *Ramona Young as Mona Wu *Shayan Sobhian as Amon Tomaz *Olivia Swann as Astra Logue Recurring Cast Members *Emily Murden as Young Sara Lance *Aiden Longworth as Young Rip Hunter *Sean MacLean as Professor Zoom *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl and Overgirl *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado: Earth 10 *Frederick Schmidt as Metallo: Earth 10 *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow and Dark Arrow *Katie Cassidy as Black Canary *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Milli Wilkinson as Young Talia al Ghul *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Ruby Rose as Batwoman *LaMonica Garrett as The Monitor and Anti Monitor *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake *Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog *Echo Kellum as Mister Terrific *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Joseph David Jones as Connor Hawke *Jamie Andrew Cutler as Grant Wilson *Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex *Jeff Fahey as Quentin Turnbull *Grant Gustin as The Flash *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost *Carlos Valdes as Vibe *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells: Earth 2 and Professor Zoom *Tony Todd as Black Flash *Ryan Handley as Black Flash *Daniel Cudmore as Gorilla Grodd *David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd *Susanna Thompson as Gideon: Earth 10 *Candice Patton as Iris West *Patrick J. Adams as Rex Tyler *Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel *Thomas F. Wilson as Steel *Patrick Lubczyk as Steel *Susan Hogan as Dorothy Heywood *Sarah Grey as Stargirl *Lance Henriksen as Obsidian *Dan Payne as Obsidian *Kwesi Ameyaw as Doctor Mid Nite *Russell Tovey as Ray Terrill *Jack Fisher as Young Ray Palmer *Graeme McComb as Young Martin Stein *Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein *Chanelle Stevenson as Young Clarissa Stein *Emily Tennant as Young Clarissa Stein *Christina Brucato as Lily Stein *Winter Lily White as Young Lily Stein *George Klimovich as Young Anatoli Knyazev *Cory Gruter Andrew as Young Per Degaton *Steve Blum as Chronos *Jordan Davis as Chronos *Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok *Voytek Skrzeta as Mikhail Arkadin *Callum Keith Rennie as Jon Valor *Mitchell Kummen as Young Mick Rory *Trestyn Zradicka as Young Leonard Snart *Jason Beaudoin as Young Lewis Snart *Jason William Day as B’wana Beast *Susie Abromeit as Susan Palmer *Anna Deavere Smith as Cinnamon *Blair Penner as Frank Rock *Donnelly Rhodes as Agent Smith *Jacob Richter as Young Agent Smith *Faye Kingslee as The Pilgrim *Shane Leydon as Chillblaine *Chris Walters as Thomas Constantine *Natalie Moon as Mary Ann Constantine *Christian Keyes as Neron and Desmond *Beau Daniels as The First of The Fallen *Mel Tuck as Belial *Bill Croft as Beelzebub *Jason Simpson as Calibraxis *Natasha Vasiluk as Baba Yaga *Jessica Sipos as Cassandra Savage *Andre Eriksen as Captain Nazi *Madeleine Arthur as Nora Darhk *Tuesday Hofmann as Nora Darhk *John Noble as Mallus *Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa *Nakai Takawira as Young Kuasa *Anika Noni Rose as Kuasa *Hiro Kanagawa as Wilbur Bennett *Melody Nosipho Niemann as Young Astra Logue *Bailey Tippen as Young Astra Logue *Gracelyn Award Rinke as Young Adrianna Tomaz *Bodhi Sabongui as Young Amon Tomaz *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Peter Francis James as Aldus Boardman *Joshua Jorssen as Young Aldus Boardman *Vanessa Przada as Young Ava Sharpe *Martin Donovan as Zaman Druce *Adam Tsekhman as Gary Green *Sisa Grey as Werewolf Mona Wu Seasons *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series)/Gallery Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4532368/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC's_Legends_of_Tomorrow_(TV_Series) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/DC%27s_Legends_of_Tomorrow *http://cwtv.com/shows/legends-of-tomorrow/ *http://dclegendstv.com/ Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series)